


bruh, stop

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, dont take this srsly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: Aomine needs to stop fucking around. He's going to get in trouble one day.





	bruh, stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrowsoftheTaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/gifts).



> i haven't written anything in literally 2 years. i havent looked at knb even longer than that. please dont ask me what i'm doing. lol
> 
> jay is literally full of ideas and i've been thinking about this one for like two days and this happened in like two hours.

“Have you ever thought about sucking your own dick?”

“...What?” Kagami looked up from his basketball magazine, one weirdly shaped brow raising to his hairline.

Aomine sat at the other end of his couch, slouching slightly in the seat with his elbow propped on the armrest and his head in his palm while the other hand resting lazily on his stomach. “I mean, seriously.” He didn’t seem to notice the look on Kagami’s face. If he did, it didn’t stop him. “I think about it day and night.”

Kagami opted to keep his blood pressure on the low side and went back to his magazine. “Hn…”

Aomine wasn’t having his lack of participation. “I mean, look at me.” He glanced at Kagami who did not look at him. “Seriously. Look at me.” No response. “Kagami. I am 100% serious right now. Look at me.”

Kagami sighed, closing his magazine but leaving his finger between the pages. “What?”

“I am drop dead gorgeous.” There was no indication of a smile on Aomine’s face hinting that he was kidding. “I would suck my own dick in a heartbeat.”

“...”

Aomine let out a sigh as if he was experiencing one of life’s biggest hardships. Based on the way his brows furrowed and his lips drew down into a frown, Kagami knew that he in fact was struggling with the realization that he had not yet reached the peak of his flexibility to force his own dick down his throat.

“I mean, think about it Kagami.”

“I really don’t want to do that-.”

“My dick is beautiful.”

Kagami was not going to say that he believed him.

“I’m beautiful.”

Yeah, that is true but-.

“I think my dick deserves to be sucked but…”

“Aomine.” Kagami knew what was coming next and the warning bubbled in his throat. “Don’t you da-”

“The only person who can suck my dick is me.”

“For fuck’s sake, Aho!” Kagami couldn’t help but laugh at the wide, toothy grin Aomine threw in his direction. His laughter must have been infectious because Aomine joined him not too long after.

Aomine watched him through half lidded eyes, the smile still plastered on his lips as Kagami’s laughter slowly subsided into small chuckles. He would never actually admit just how much he lo- enjoyed the sight and sound of Kagami’s honest laughter.

“Actually…” Aomine took in a breath and released a thoughtful hum. “I’d let you suck my dick too.”

“Wha-?”

Aomine wasn’t exactly sure why Kagami tensed up so much. It was only a joke. “Hah! Calm down, princess. I was kidding.”

Kagami cleared his throat, trying to prevent the heat that started in his chest from rising to his cheeks or rushing to another problem area. “Yeah, sure…”

There was another moment of silence before Aomine either had a stroke or simply found it insanely amusing to watch Kagami squirm. “You know, maybe I’m not kidding.”

Kagami looked at Aomine as if he’d grown a second nose where his left eyebrow should be.

“No seriously, hear me out.”

“I _really_ don’t want to.”

“You’d be perfect for sucking dick though. You have a really big mouth.”

“I can’t see how that’s a compliment.” Kagami turned his attention back to his magazine, trying his hardest to remind himself that Aomine is simply full of shit and not seriously trying to work him up.

“I doubt that you’d gag. I mean, have you seen the amount of food you can put down your throat at one time?” Aomine was chuckling so Kagami tried to force out some laughter to not seem so suspicious.

“Okay. You’re right. I’d be _so good_ at sucking dick.” The sarcasm in his voice was suffocating. Or maybe it was his nerves forming a lump in his throat. “You caught me!”

Aomine perked up at that. Either he honestly didn’t notice Kagami’s sarcasm or it flew right over his head and he took that as an invitation to continue. Only Aomine’s knew that answer but at that moment, the other male turned to face Kagami and placed on hand on the couch in the space between them and leaned closer. “Ah? So you agree?”

Kagami glanced up when he felt the couch dip slightly and immediately felt that heat radiating up his neck and to his di- Ahh shit. “W-what? Aomine fuck off, man.”

Aomine did not fuck off. As a matter of fact, he inched a bit closer. “Who would have thought that I’d have a pro dick sucker as a friend.”

“Oh, are we friends now?” Kagami knew it was a shitty response but he was getting desperate. He really, _really_ , needed Aomine to get out of his space.

“What kind of question is that?!” Aomine frowned. ( _Fuck, did he know how cute he was when he did tha- Taiga, stop!_ ) “I mean, I guess you’re alright. I wouldn’t be over here discussing how great my dick is if you weren’t at least kinda alright.”

“I’m flattered. Now can you back up?”

“Why are you so nervous? Can you not take a joke? Geez…” Aomine backed away and sat back on his side of the couch.

Kagami was prepared to take an insult if it meant getting out of the situation. It wasn’t that Kagami’s couldn’t take a joke. As a matter of fact, he was great a taking a j- Okay, yeah no he wasn’t. He was hot headed and sometimes a little too dense to notice when something’s a joke but that was not important in this situation. At least, it wasn’t as important at the half-mast erection he’s now sporting between his legs which were fortunately positioned to hide it.

Yes, it was true. Kagami actually would _love_ to suck Aomine’s dick. As a matter of fact, he’s probably jerked himself off a great deal of times to the thought of feeling Aomine’s shaft sliding down his throat until he choked on it. But there was absolutely no way Aomine was going to know that. Fuck outta here with that sh-.

The couch dipped dangerously and suddenly, Aomine’s heat was pressed against his side. “Yo! The fuck?!” Kagami’s thoughts were rudely interrupted as Aomine lunged at him, plopping down on his knees directly next to him.

“Come on, suck my dick.” Aomine’s grin was wide, playful, and quite obviously teasing.

But he was teasing the wrong fucking one!

“Bruh! Stop!”

Aomine laughed as Kagami swatted at him. He raised up on his knees so that his hips were leveled with Kagami’s face. He reached to the waistband of his basketball shorts and tugged at them teasingly, pretending to put his hands into his pants. “Come on! Open wide!”

“Aomine, I swear to god…”

“What? What are you gonna do?” Aomine made obscene thrusting gestures towards his face and Kagami could feel the last bit of his patience snapping.

Kagami suck back in the couch, pressing his back against the armrest and trying to put distance between them. “Bitch keep trying me and I’ll actually suck the life out of your dick.”

Aomine scoffed. He leaned over Kagami, using the armrest to brace himself. He lowered his hips some more, thrusting towards Kagami’s closed eyes. “You won’t.”

“Aomine…”

Aomine seemed to miss the dark growl in Kagami’s throat. “Bet your bitch ass that you won’t.” He thrust his hips a few more times, jokingly of course, with every intention to never let their bodies touch. How was he supposed to know that Kagami would shift at the precise moment his hips moved down? How could he have imagined that his crotch would have brushed ever so gently across Kagami’s forehead?

Yeah, okay.

There was a split second where time stopped and Aomine knew his joke had gone too far. Like come on. His dick just touched the forehead of one of his best male friends! Before Aomine could defuse the situation and make some sort of joke about teabagging him, strong arms had latched onto his hips, just below his ribcage, and pushed him back.

And suddenly, Aomine was on his back with a very frustrated Kagami straddling his thighs.

“Ha-hah… hah… Okay Kagami. Y-You win. I’ll stop.”

“Oh? Didn’t you just bet me that I wouldn’t suck your dick?”

The look in Kagami’s eyes made Aomine swallow.  “I… I uh.. I was just fucking around K-Kagam-iii?!” Kagami’s fingers hooked on his waistband and slowly began to pull. Aomine immediately reached down to Kagami’s wrist. “I-I-I-You-I…!”

“What?” Kagami’s body pressed low to the couch, his head hovering dangerously close to Aomine’s crotch. Aomine’s eyes were wide and his hands were trembling. “Did you not say your dick deserved to be sucked?

Aomine was at a loss for words. “B-but I was kidding…?”

Kagami stared at him, his heart racing. “Were you really…?”

“Y-ye… I mean… I think… I…”

Kagami swallowed. “Do you… do you want me to?”

Aomine didn’t respond right away. His grip on Kagami’s wrist loosened.

Kagami bit his lip and tightened his grip on Aomine’s shorts. He pulled them gently until the top of Aomine’s shaft came into view. Kagami was sure that his heart was vibrating the couch. Aomine still had a loose grip on his wrist but he made no move to stop him. “Aomine. I need you to tell me you want this.”

Aomine’s breaths quickened. He opened his mouth and took a shaky breath. He nodded dumbly and let go of Kagami’s wrists.

Kagami’s breath hitched. He gave Aomine’s shorts one more tug until his dick slid free, half hard and slightly pathetic looking. “This… is your beautiful dick?”

Aomine let out an indignant squawk, his fear momentarily replaced by annoyance. “Excuse me?! Are in insulting my d- _Ah_!”

How the fuck did it come to this?

The back of Aomine’s head hit the armrest as Kagami’s mouth descended upon him in one fluid motion.

Heat.

All he could feel is inexplicable heat as his cock got drawn in Kagami’s mouth. And Ho-Ly- _Shit_ what a wonderful mouth it was.

Aomine screwed his eyes shut, terrified to think of what he’d see if he glanced down. He could feel himself responding very quickly to what Kagami was doing. He released a shuddering sigh, releasing all the air in his abdomen as his blood surged through him.

Kagami, on the other hand, wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore. Was he dreaming? Hell, was he even alive? The only thing reminding him that this was real was the feel of Aomine hardening each second between his lips. It wasn’t long before that “pathetic” organ was swollen enough to make his mouth feel full - _so full_.

Kagami groaned and squirmed on the couch.

This was real.

This was really happening.

His dream was coming true.

He glanced up at Aomine, watching as Aomine took the moment to peek out from beneath his fingers. When their eyes met, Kagami made it is mission to make sure that Aomine didn’t want a blow job from anyone else.

Not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry. i cant remember how to write blow jobs. how sad is this


End file.
